


Now?

by Crazycakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycakes/pseuds/Crazycakes
Summary: Carol goes to the Kingdom and new things happen but is it forever





	1. chapter 1

**Carol**

 

The war was over and Negan had been locked up, in Carols mind justice had been served and maybe now she could find a place and help build it and protect it. The Kingdom or Alexandria? she thought it was going to be a hard choice... Her place in Alexandria went withought saying, a lot of her family chose it as theirs and they loved it, some of them had died for it. The Kingdom however she had been invided to. First from Henry who simply asked her to come back with them the pull in her chest telling her she really did want to, she looked around seeing family going off with other family, her eyes finding Daryl talking and walking with Maggie, he must be going to the Hilltop she thought before turning around to see the King smiling at her.

'I trust it young Henry has given the Kings proposels?'

'your asking me to come back?'

'yes Carol, we want you to come back with us and help' 

Carol smiled 'well then I accept the Kings generous offer'

**( the evening after everyone comes home)**

With the war being won and everyone as safe as they can be back home at the KIngdom Ezekiel had ordered a celebration with music, dancing, food and all the alcohol they had managed to scavange. Carol had thought about not going, perhaps finding some solice in a good book, but then came the knock on her room. openeing the she was greared with a warm smile from Ezekiel.

'I uh... I have come to ask for your arm in this evenings celebrations?'

Carol stood trying to hold in her laugh at the wayt he had asked her but her smile giving away all the game, she had butterflies in her stomach and could feel her cheeks getting warmer. a worried looked flashed over the Kings face before she blurted out... 'id love to'

the kings unwavering smile stretches further across his face.

'I will look upon you later then my fair maiden'

'you know you dont have to do that'

'I know you enjoy it though' giving her a wink at the end

Carol scoffed and gave a silly curtsy before returning 'I look forward to seeing you later my KIng'

\--

Carol could feel the swirling in her stomach as she opened to doors to the great hall hoping the dress and makeup one of the young ladies of the kingdom had put her in wasnt too much. before leaving she had looked in the mirror not really recognising who she was, the young woman telling her she looked beautiful and not to worry, she was right though, she really did look beautiful, she couldnt remember the last time she had worn a dress.

people had already began dancing and the drink already being passed around.

'Carol! come join your king?'

Carol climbed the steps up the stage to join Ezekiel a big glass of red wine waiting for her

'I guessed you would favour the red wine over whiskey, rum and vodka' he said reaching over to hand her the glass

'not had a drink in a long time, but I was never fussy' she took the drink and sat down beside him on the stage, he had removed his chair in favour of sitting on the rug.

she sat next to her King drinking watching everyone having a good time dancing, the world outside seemed miles away in that moment.

 

**Ezekiel**

 

Ezekiel took in the site before him, he cared about everyone in this room and they all laughed and danced briefly forgetting about recent disisters. He watched Carol watching them.

'will you dance?'

she turned around tilting her head just a little before smiling at him.

'yeah'

He got up and pulled her to her feet with ease with him, joining the haze of movement. when they got to the dance floor a slower song started to play and everyone was taking notice that the king had joined but no one stopped, everyone reaching for a partner insteed to continue dancing.

He was nervous but grabbed her waist anyway to pull her close, she didnt stop him

'you look really beautiful' he made sure to hold her gaze so that she knew he meant it. she looked away first burying her head into his chest to let the music take them away. they danced and drank most of the night away, they danced fast they danced slow, they danced with others and mostly together until both of them where too exsausted to go on. they both lay on the stage laughing about good times, times from before, the party around them getting quiet and smaller.

they wheren't the last to leave but few remained, Ezekiel walked Carol back to her door arms around one another swaying while they walked from all the alcohol.

 

**Carol**

 

They got to her door and stood silently looking at one another as if they didint quite know what to do next. she looked down and back up at him the alcohol giving her some courage. 'are you going to kiss me?'

without a worded response Ezekiel pulled her in slowly brushing his fingers across her cheek with one hand while the other was at the small of her back bringing his lips to hers, her mind clouded very quickly and everything went away apart from his kiss, the passion was heavy and her mind was dancing she got lost in it. 

they parted unwillingly but both knowing that they should. her goodnight came out as a whisper, he pulled her in for one more kiss before letting her slip into her room.

That night she fell asleep almost instantly and with it came dreams... she was at the prison but the fences where still up and everyone was still alive and it was a nice day. Daryl was walking towards her in the grass with his crossbow at his back, he grabs her wildly when he gets to her pulling her in to be taken passionatly, lips almost together... Carols eyes open and she remembers it but she also remebers last night and reality, she chalks up her dream to too much alcohol.

 

       

 


	2. chapter 2

 

** Ezekiel **

 

Five very pleasent weeks had past and the Kingdom was starting to bloom again with the completion of a couple more watch towers and a very prosperous scavange, that he had been on with Gerry. He had been gone for almost three days and couldnt wait to see Carol again, he had missed the time they would usually spend together. After a days work him and Carol would spend time together in the evening, he got a movie working for them once on an old projecter with a white sheat against the wall of the garden, he remembers the way the old picture lit up her face and how every so often her eyes would glisten when the plot started to thicken. Most of the time he would read to her and she would read to him and other times they would talk, sometimes it was about before, He now knew all about Sophia and loss she was always going to carry and Ed the stain she felt would never wash off. On these night he would walk her back to her door and kiss her, each night getting harder and harder to just say goodnight, he would never rush her though because he cared so deeply for her and would give her all the time if necessery.

 

THe gates to the Kingdom where in eye view. He and Gerry shared a smile with one another.

 

**Carol**

 

The King had been gone for three days, this was the plan but she had started worry the moment the gates closed behind him, she had missed him too and had been incredibly bored the last couple of nights resorting to 'girl time' with Diane. they played cards and talked. 

Inbetween hands Diane looked at Carol 'so are you like... Queen now?'

She had laughed in response making Diane Laugh too

'what i'm really asking is, are you and our King together?'

Carol sucked in a breath and smiled 'yeah i think we, well he never formally asked me and we havent...'

Diane cut her off knowing what she was gonna say next 'you's havent? Girl you need to get on that why havent you?'

'I dunno, I mean I like him an I know he likes me but I guess I just chicken out'.

 

The familiar sound of the gates opening reached Carols ears and her feet rushed her to the gates hoping to see her king returning home to her. she seen him step out of the van that he and Gerry where in, and she didnt know what quite happened but all of a sudden she was in his arms and they where kissing, only to be broken up by Gerry wolf whisteling and saying get a room.

It was the evening now and they where in Ezekiels chambers both sharing a comfortable couch with candles to light the room. 

'Anything interesting happen while I was gone?'

she knew that he was really asking her what she did while he was gone 'No not really, me and Diane played cards she beat me couple times but I have six homemade arrows coming my way'

His eyes lit up and a smile washed over his face 'I really missed you'

'I missed you too' she lent forward only really meaning to give him a peck, but it turned into more. She let out a little hum as the kiss went deeper, encouraging him to keep going, the heat rushing to her feeling herself pulling off his shirt and him doing the same.

'You tell me to stop Carol, and I will'

'Dont stop' her eyes met his telling him that it was okay.

Ezekiel kissed her some more before standing up and then picking her up, he carried her to his bed and laid her down gently, Carol pulled him down to follow her. his kisses became sweater and more clothes came off with it, he kissed her gently all the way down to her sweat spot and her giving into him within a couple of minutes, he called her beautiful before making love to her gently for the first time ever, it was incredibly intimate and loving and when they where done they both let comfort of sleep wash them away while they still laid in one another arms.

 

Carol dreamed that she was in Alexandria, but it was empty and seemed a lot brighter than normal, she heard a gruff voice shout her name she turned and seen Daryl standing on the porch waving at her 'Carol, come er' she walks over to him and he waits for her with a smile, her foot reeches the first step. Carol wakes up, its still dark out and Ezekiel is still sound asleep. Carol puts her head back down and thinks about where Daryl might be and what he might be doing before falling asleep again in the arms of Ezekiel.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you are a better writer please take this idea and make it better.
> 
> Carol has to make a choice romanticly between Ezekiel and Daryl but its a tough one.


End file.
